


真相是真

by 7_7



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	真相是真

时钟刚过九点的时候，窗外淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，手机第无数次弹出对话框散发出轻柔的光，董思成跨下床，寻了孤零零被丢在地上的浴衣。

“锟哥。”他开了落了锁的房门，探头去寻找本应在隔壁寝室的钱锟，客厅灯亮着，昏昏暗暗的，露出了一丝丝凄凉冷漠的味道，“锟你在客厅吗，我们把套子用完了…”

刚刚从黄旭熙的床上下来，声音带着一股情欲过后的慵懒感，大剌剌的浴袍似乎根本就没准备遮住锁骨上，脖颈上，甚至一点点露出的胸口，天生演技的他装出无辜的笑容更像被错怪的无辜孩童，可就在几分钟前，他被拥有性感古铜色肌肤，小了两岁的弟弟，死死的按在床头，按照韩国算法也不过一年成人龄的男孩子，正是性欲最旺盛的时候，拖着哥哥瘦弱却肉感的臀部，莽撞地把自己的东西撞进去，董思成被他的粗鲁搞得几秒钟掉一滴泪，黄旭熙哪懂什么花花肠子，笨手笨脚的凑上去，哥哥流一滴就给他舔掉。分不清脸上粘腻的感觉是眼泪还是口水，又恼又羞，曲着小腿想要踢开黄旭熙的禁锢，只是被更深入的进入了。

“昀昀哥好棒……”做爱的时候格外爱叫他昀昀，昀昀这个词特别像黄旭熙小时候看的港剧的漂亮万人迷女主，昀昀就是独属于他可以念出来的乳名。

被强迫地听着情动时粗鲁脏乱的胡话，被按着胯骨大力进入的意识不清喊着的胡话，董思成混沌意识里，快感像风暴来袭一样没有预兆也没有停止键，尖叫呻吟着，紧紧抠着黄旭熙的肩头，最后高潮。

“昀昀哥，没套了。”大狗狗一样射完之后趴在他的肩窝讨好的蹭蹭，“可以让我内射吗。”

“你！想都别想。”见黄旭熙有强来的趋势，董思成赶紧松了语气，商量性的问他，“我去问问锟，他同意你就出去买套。”

刚刚流过眼泪的眼睛浑浊红肿着，混合着客厅只开了侧灯昏暗的光线，他迷迷糊糊看见客厅沙发上坐着一个人，“锟哥，你怎……”

“昀昀。”

“做爱糊了脑子连我都不认识了吗。”

暗色本来就是阴冷的代名词，没什么情感波动的声音传到董思成耳朵，阴暗翻倍的瞬间，从额头滴落到下巴的汗，也像是被冻住了一样，董思成动弹不得，可他的嘴唇好像和僵硬的四肢分离一般，挣扎着张开嘴，“在玹尼。”

卧室同客厅就像是两个不同温度的极地，董思成想不明白，他从炽热的怀抱中走出来，怎么能瞬间进入冰窖，他祈求着谁能来解救他，但那个人又不要是黄旭熙。

钱锟。

董思成抓住细节的瞬间，嘴巴还没来得及出声，“思成，谁来了啊。”黄旭熙等很久没有反应，情欲半退不退的，扶着门框上半身未着衣物，锁骨还留着董思成高潮时咬的齿痕。他看了一眼在黑暗光线下，皮肤白到病态的郑在玹。

争夺猎物的小狼狗是不会在任何地方输了气势的。

不在乎是不是赤身裸体，黄旭熙在按门框的手按到发白之后，径直走到董思成旁边，搂腰亲面的动作一气呵成，他痞里痞气的嗓音用中文轻笑道，“这是思成的前男友吗。”

“我从来没答应他的分手。”坐在沙发里的男人双手攥到发红，董思成知道这是他即将爆发的前兆。他在心里祈求了一万遍钱锟快出来。直到钱锟顶着一头睡乱了的炸毛一脸莫名其妙的看着僵持不下的三个人。

“旭熙把套用完了，可以出去买吗。”董思成赶在黄旭熙蹦出更不可控制的话之前，先抢先冲钱锟憨笑，钱锟怎么不知道这是为了支开黄旭熙的手段，“小心点。”

黄旭熙的手在董思成腰间摸了一把，“毕竟昀昀哥让人完全控制不住。”炫耀抑或是争夺主权般的，韩语没有像这么流畅过，董思成反手拉他胳膊，“听话。”

“这是什么情况，锟哥。”董思成不习惯中文的情况下叫钱锟一声哥，除非是重要场合或者是情况严肃的时候，可他现在百思不得其解，郑在玹受伤的眼神就像是刺绣细密坚硬的银针一样直直地刺进他的心脏，明明该不疼了的，明明该控制的。

“我只是觉得，你关机拉黑一系列之后，把心结解开了吗。既然当事人找上门来了，你们谈比较好。”

郑在玹想要上前抱他，最后犹犹豫豫，看到他胸口大片情欲残留的痕迹，可是董思成的眼神还是同和他在一起的时候不变，充满崇拜和爱意的，他下意识还是屈服了自己的内心，大抵爱情还是相互的，只是他靠近他的爱人，身上泛出的寒意同他眼里的热意对比，他开始不懂哪一个才是董思成的真实反映了。

这太不公平了。对未分手的我来讲是，对同你做爱的黄旭熙也是。但也许只有我是在意的。

“昀昀”

“我明天就飞巴黎了，哪怕只是骗骗我也不行吗。告诉我你和黄旭熙不是那种关系。”

可是董思成对他的靠近和亲近毫无反应，他皱起了秀气的眉头，似乎很苦恼的问郑在玹，“可是我们不就是这样在一起的吗，我实在是想不出来有什么区别。”

·

少年时候的董思成曾经也幻想过恋爱的样子，十五六岁的年纪接受了第一个漂亮姐姐的示好，但是彼时他刚拒绝公司的练习生约执意回国，办公室带他的中国姐姐告诉他，如果还想再回来，或者是寻求其他出路，但只要想进这个圈子，最好不要恋爱。所以董思成苦恼了很久，还是拒绝了，二十岁出头和郑在玹谈恋爱的时候，他才发现，原来不是因为想出道，原来只是因为没有遇到真正爱的人。

中国人传统观念里似乎总是男生撒娇就是娘，男生化妆就是不男不女，高中的时候同班女孩子总是五点多起床化妆，六点半早操的时候董思成从来没有早于六点二十起床，穿上衣服还要再赖一会儿床，六点二十八舍友会准时叫他一起往操场跑。他赖床成性惯了，演出上台前化妆姐姐也会夸一句长得好看皮肤水灵根本不需要化妆。当练习生的第一件事就是被cody姐姐捏着下巴上粉色的白色的黄色的各种粉，董思成害怕地睫毛一直抖，被人夸可爱。

“昀昀可真好看。又漂亮又可爱的。”

韩国人夸男生大部分用的都是漂亮，可爱，采访问他来韩国最不适应的是什么，董思成犹豫了好久，说出来大概会被骂的，只能换掉措辞，只是他真的不怎么能接受别人夸他可爱或者漂亮，所以他为数不多能下手的只有愿意在外人面前维护他面子的黄仁俊和钟辰乐。

“昀昀哥好像很可爱的样子。”

？

“是帅。”

这是董思成最爱两个中国弟弟的时候，其余时间都在以中本悠太和文泰一为首，李马克和李楷灿紧跟的魔爪下一边听着“好可爱”一边送上脸被捏到变形。

他开始习惯韩国式男生相处方式了，甚至日本男生对爱的过激表现他也全盘接受。郑在玹成了他难解的根源，董思成面对不熟的人的时候总是紧张的面部绷紧看起来没有表情，用中文的话来讲是“冷都男”，李泰容一点点温柔的教会他生活方式，一点点卸下他的心房，告诉他也要和其他成员处好关系，尤其是在玹，在韩国同龄人是最容易熟起来的。董思成彼时还是原生态的尖尖的小虎牙露出来，他说好呀哥哥。郑在玹本来应该是李泰容口中最好攻略的人物，董思成却独独面对他的冷漠打怵，外人口中的情人节男孩原来是有两副面孔，你是不是讨厌我，几度董思成要问出口了，最后都在盯着郑在玹的背影发呆之后，被主动展示爱意的中本悠太揽住肩膀。

董思成法则，只接受示好，不主动示好。

说喜欢就是真的恋爱的喜欢，亲亲就是表白，搞不清日本和韩国男孩子的相处模式，董思成执拗的保留着十八年间在家乡的印象，他也很认真的问过中本悠太，哥你喜欢我吗。

“当然喜欢了，昀昀我对你的心意你还不了解吗。”

信以为真的董思成直到中本悠太恋爱的时候，才明白原来用爱做的大阪人是可以随时表达爱意的。董思成觉得自己真的没用，不懂得玩弄人心，只是傻傻的进了别人玩笑的圈套。

“我挺讨厌你的。”

郑在玹的回答也不能就这样相信的时候，这群披着假面假情假意的人，董思成这样想。可是他的同龄亲故明明是情人节出生的，本身就是爱情的化身，莫名其妙被他讨厌了，董思成反而觉得是爱，这么一想，不记仇没心事的董思成又开心了。

“两面派”郑在玹渐渐在他心中扎根了，董思成每天最开心的事就是去骚扰他的亲故，看他面对自己是天使萱萱还是恶魔郑在玹。可是天使状态下，董思成又会瘪瘪嘴，不开心全写脸上了，在他眼里冲他一脸傻笑的郑在玹无非是变白版的中本悠太，都提不起他的兴趣。但是凶他的郑在玹，冷着眉眼让他离自己远一点，董思成又觉得可爱。成员说他不主动和谁示好，他只对凶他的郑在玹示好，因为太帅了。

董思成修正法则，如果这个人足够帅，不接受示好也会主动示好。

后来郑在玹成功拐到了小鸡崽，听了他可笑又可爱的法则，故作吃醋的问他，你觉得最帅的哥哥不是泰容吗，你怎么不主动和他示好。

因为泰容是哥哥，而你是我内定的男朋友啊。

见郑在玹还是一幅鼓着脸气呼呼的表情，董思成凑过刚吹干毛茸茸的头，好啦好啦，我改。

董思成最终法则，那个人要是郑在玹才行。

董思成也不是不会示好，只是他的爱都给了弟弟，他所接触最多的弟弟就是李马克和李楷灿了，李楷灿就像是董思成邻居家没几岁整天在大院子里作威作福的熊孩子，他的爱让董思成招架不住，李马克同他不熟，也没有什么一定要熟起来的必要，董思成赌气道。

可是如果最想和谁谈恋爱的话。

马克吧。

李马克大概就是从那时候开始动了不一样的心思，他的官方另一半看到他在傻笑还不知道发生了什么，“昀昀哥哥好可爱啊，我好喜欢他。”昀昀哥哥是他自己给自己独属的可以叫董思成的昵称，傻笑中的傻瓜马克并没有看见郑在玹一瞬间冻结的嘴角。

爱情本来就是势如破竹之势来的猝不及防，李马克开始动不动就往董思成房里跑，措辞永远是，昀昀哥哥这里好舒服，在这里我才能写出歌。董思成本来就喜欢这个弟弟喜欢的紧，“好啊”并排躺在并不宽敞的床上，董思成打游戏的手环过了李马克的肩膀，“马克！！啊啊啊！！死了…啊……完了。”精力在一局里全部耗光的时候，他就趴在弟弟的肩后看他们新歌的创作过程。

“干嘛老是写小黄歌啊。”

李马克被直率的昀昀哥哥搞了个措手不及，董思成似乎不认为是件大事，“我们马克真的不像表面上这样单纯。”

李马克诧异的眼神看过来，董思成赶紧举高双手，一脸无辜不像是做错事情的样子，最擅长的事情就是推卸责任，“是悠太哥说的。”

昀昀哥哥作为哥哥来看一点儿也不是成熟的能独当一面的可靠哥哥，同龄的郑在玹早就作为核心前辈带新成员或是弟弟，李马克印象中董思成在谁面前都是一副无辜可怜兮兮的样子，像是兔子掉进狼窝里，露出惹人怜爱的目光，加拿大的女生大多早熟，十几岁同男人接吻玩恋爱游戏，同龄的男生大多在他性知识高涨，荷尔蒙爆棚的时候和女孩子感受成人世界，可在那个时候他收到了公司的练习生合约，要去韩国，想和他搞暧昧的女孩子问他要不要走之前来一炮。李马克说不行。漂亮的加拿大女生瘪瘪嘴，明明不会被人知道的。

大概是传统观念太深，也许是真的要建立在爱的基础上，李马克年轻的心经常躁动，他也同其他年纪相仿的男孩子一起看着漂亮女生议论纷纷，谁不喜欢肤白貌美大长腿，但是他的心从来没剧烈跳动过。

可是此刻他拉住董思成开手机锁的右手，柔和的暖光打在董思成脸上，李马克能看见他细小的绒毛，“昀昀哥哥，我的心跳的好快。”董思成还没来及有什么反应，还没来得及暗下去的手机屏幕弹出一条消息，“昀昀。”

他的手指刚刚点开，都顾不上李马克暗淡下去的小眼神，第二条消息就上来了，“马克是不是在那你那里。”

“在玹找你呢。”董思成解脱了般的推了推李马克，“快回去吧。”

李马克如果不是沉浸在他的昀昀哥哥没有正面回答他的问题，他就该看见他视线的角度，虚掩的门后郑在玹一撮明显的褪了一半色明显的浅黄色，可李马克还是想问，你说的恋爱人选真的会是我吗。可董思成明显抗拒这种问题，悻悻地下了床，“昀昀哥哥晚安。”

“我爱你。”

门晃动了一下，那撮浅黄的头发缩了一下，直到董思成开朗的回了一句，“晚安哦，马克，我也爱你。”门才被“咣”地一下打开，郑在玹冷淡的正脸直接露出来了，他单手插在睡裤口袋里，头发乱乱的像是刚刚洗完头吹得乱了，可是素颜的郑在玹还是嫩嫩的，董思成也不觉得可怕了，“在玹来找马克吗。”

“你看你，又让哥哥担心了。”董思成立马来劲了，叉腰咳嗽，装作一副老大哥的样子训斥李马克，这个哥哥真是可爱得紧，李马克也配合着他露出一副抱歉的样子，眼睛亮亮的，像是充满了他对昀昀哥哥的爱意。“马克。”郑在玹叩叩房门，看不出什么表情，“你还没成年，不要打扰别人。”董思成一听打扰就火冒三丈，刚扬起不服气的小脸蛋，郑在玹就直接拎着李马克走了。

董思成不知道的是，郑在玹拉走马克说的第一句话就是，你已经淘汰出局了。

“喂！你这人好不讲理哦！马克就算在我这里睡又关你什么事嘛！”中本悠太和文泰一遛弯回来以后就看到了这样的情况，他们的昀昀好凶哦，文泰一赶紧上来柔情攻势问他怎么了，董思成就一直哼唧唧地，隔两句还要胡乱骂一句郑在玹。很懂得爱他的中本悠太就凑上来亲亲他的侧耳，哄他说，郑在玹是个混蛋我们昀昀不要理他。

赌气到凌晨没睡着的小董，终于收到了郑在玹也不知道是主动示好还是根本就看不出来是道歉的消息，“你还真是傻瓜。董思成。”

……

“已读为什么不回我。”

“手机划快了，本来想屏蔽你的。”

面朝窗户睡的郑在玹看着孩子赌气似的语气，调了亮度到最低，轻轻捂着手机像是对待珍宝一样到胸口，他下床拉开窗帘，拍了一张璀璨繁星漫天的夜景发给董思成，“晚安。”

不回也行。

·

北京的天气总是雾蒙蒙的，短暂的停留的时候，董思成也喜欢这样站在窗外看着夜景，他也喜欢唤他“旭熙”，还在韩国不是一个队的时候，他就管不住自己的嘴喊他旭熙，队长李泰容总是无奈又温柔的让他喊“Lucas”，他就抱着李泰容说我错了嘛，这不是一直改不过来嘛，以后会记得的。然后下一次继续喊他旭熙。早就熟睡的港仔在哥哥一声轻唤中睁开眼，“昀昀哥”他看着董思成盯着夜景发呆，然后问他要不要来一炮，黄旭熙就更搞不懂在他身下哭到心碎的哥哥到底是为了谁而哭。金廷祐在换宿舍的那一天给他消息轰炸，Lucas！在玹哥和昀昀哥在一起了你知道吗！黄旭熙当然不知道，董思成从搬来新宿舍一直闭口不提127的成员，钱琨偶尔也会队长关怀问他，来这里适应吗。董思成多数时候只是默默抿抿嘴，也说不出个所以然来。

窗外被灰白色尘雾掩盖住的凄凉的月色，就像紧紧抓住黄旭熙肩膀，流着模糊不清的泪花，还旭熙旭熙的喊，要弟弟再深一点，再快一点。他的我爱你都是乱七八糟说的，毫无逻辑，可是董思成漂亮比起他的失常更能引起黄旭熙的注意，窗外月光打在他裸露的奶白的肌肤上，照着黄旭熙在他身体留下的红痕更加色情，黄旭熙爱这样的董思成爱到不行，莽撞的同他十指紧扣，紧紧让哥哥承受住自己毫不留情地撞击。

黄旭熙印象中也有这么一个漂亮的哥哥，一举一动，一言一行都比身下哥哥要温柔和主动撩人得多，他伸过来的一双白嫩的骨节分明的手，叫的是“Lucas”，也是穿着白衬衣蓝牛仔裤黑色匡威的特级清纯，从一句韩语也不会说就认识到现在，眷恋感也不知怎么样，变没变味，黄旭熙在董思成拔高的呻吟中越来越模糊，直到最后他喘息着射出来，身下哥哥像是脱水了一样大口喘气，还乖乖的夸他，“你好棒啊，旭熙。”

“你好棒啊，Lucas。”他才突然反应过来是金廷祐。在黄旭熙又做好了公司的通告，或者是新歌的录音，金廷祐都陪在他身边。原来已经过去这么久了。他想董思成约莫都是在哥哥弟弟的夸赞中成长的，大约也没夸过别人，可是自己好像也很少夸一句他的昀昀哥。唯一有印象的大约还是他在满通告的情况下还准备着同自己的出道，“昀昀哥，辛苦了。”好像这也不算是称赞。反倒是他在韩国队的队友，夸他已经成为常态了，大概是董思成面对谁露出的冷脸让他不敢去夸赞了。他的同龄亲故李马克倒是不在乎，昀昀哥哥昀昀哥哥的追在董思成后面喊。

黄旭熙从还是在只能单字单字地往外蹦，和同龄小朋友吵架都吵不赢的时候，就听来自东南亚的新潮妈妈夸赞爸爸追她的浪漫，“你爸爸为了不和我断了联系给我送了一部手机。”“哎呦，你爸爸那时候也没什么钱，钱哪是说来就能来的。”打小被灌输面对喜欢的人就要不计钱财，不计成本的付出的观念，再加上平淡美好的家庭生长环境，让他形成了一生一人的想法。初到韩国他没法和谁交流，看起来没有语言障碍的中国练习生大多也是内地人，钱琨用不比黄旭熙好多少的蹩脚韩语对好奇的韩国练习生解释，Lucas是我们港仔，我们讲普通话，他讲粤语。黄旭熙彼时虽然年纪小，但是长得成熟得不得了，董思成见他的第一面紧张的抓着李泰容的袖子，差点一声“哥”脱口而出。

是善良的金廷祐哥哥同他一个宿舍，一句一句教他韩语，又打手势问他要不要吃饭，运动，练习。同期的练习生没几个看起来比他壮的，对比着金廷祐正常男孩子发育的不高不胖白白净净的样子，黄旭熙经常把他当作自己的弟弟疼爱，港仔不比韩国撒娇做的靓仔，男生就该搭着肩膀压着手臂或者单纯并排间距要在五十厘米以上，他总觉得被哥哥弟弟搂搂抱抱亲亲的董思成一定很痛苦，他就傻乎乎地问金廷祐，为什么要这样对思成哥啊，思成哥看起来像是要死了一样。

金廷祐看过来的眼神像是要把他吃了一样，“因为这是表达爱意的方法啊。”黄旭熙又解锁了新的韩国习俗，一下子兴奋了起来，他要金廷祐也挽着自己的胳膊，一边说着，我也很喜欢廷祐哥。金廷祐就问他那我亲你一下呢，黄旭熙苦恼了好久，似乎还没有想通这和爸爸妈妈的爱有什么区别，最后他转向眼睛里满是星星，充满期待的金廷祐，“不行哦，这要是恋爱才可以的。”

黄旭熙的初吻是在董思成刚搬进来同他成为了舍友的时候，董思成搬了四五个行李箱进来，把留在原宿舍的东西一点儿没剩没了留念地搬了进来，整理衣柜，黄旭熙给他留了一多半的地方放衣物，“我帮你放上层吧。”收拾完的时候满头大汗，董思成比黄旭熙速度要快一点，转过身面对的却是黄旭熙的裤裆，尴尬的脸红了一下，黄旭熙完全开朗的告诉哥哥，“哥等一下！我马上就好！”

董思成双手攀上黄旭熙的胳膊，趴在弟弟肩膀上喊累，会勾人的小鸡崽变成小狐狸，汗水还一滴一滴地流，他却咬着殷红的嘴唇偏过头问，“旭熙接过吻吗。”上了一点唇膏的嘴唇黏黏腻腻的，配上原色的柔软，黏的黄旭熙心里直痒痒，他收紧了环在董思成腰间的手，哥哥体力不支导致不稳的下半身陷在叠好的衣服中，拽住黄旭熙衣领的手让他随着自己半蹲，黄旭熙就着半跪的姿势同董思成接吻，主动张开的口腔软软的，舌头伸出来要黄旭熙的回应，同他唇舌纠缠，亲了一会儿董思成没由来的开始哭。黄旭熙赶紧停下来问怎么了。董思成摇摇头，留下来的泪水混在他精致的脸上显得他像一个瓷娃娃一样，他凑上去抱紧黄旭熙，还在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，黄旭熙这才回答他的问题，他说，“这是我的初吻。”

他们开始做爱，大部分都是宿舍关上房门的时候，董思成自然地脱了外衣外裤，要黄旭熙给他褪了内裤扩张，他从来不委屈了自己，身子软骑乘爽他就让黄旭熙躺下自己操作，然后突然有一天董思成坦白了他和郑在玹的恋爱，甚至还处于要分手不分手的状态。黄旭熙眉头紧紧皱着坐在床沿看着对床穿着浴袍拿酒店毛巾擦干头发的董思成，董思成跟他说，对不起，停止我们的关系我也能接受。

黄旭熙似乎并不是很惊讶于他的重磅炸弹，只是凝重地看他，他问，思成，你爱我吗。

他又自己回答了，可是我爱你。

最后还是做了，没有什么是一炮解决不了的，董思成面对格外粗鲁的黄旭熙，除了求饶毫无招架之力，他满是性爱后被操坏的痕迹，哑了嗓子喊他旭熙，黄旭熙喊他宝宝，用尽力气之后他的慌张也无力释放，他第一次用这般轻柔腻歪的昵称唤他，我一辈子只能看到一个爱人。

昀昀同他断干净好不好。

他又甜腻地喊了一句，宝宝。似乎看着听到这个称呼就脸红延伸躲闪的董思成特别可爱。

·

虽然董思成回答问题都像是在跑火车，但是恋爱选择是马克这一句，却是他从内心思考了很久动了真心的答案。郑在玹用不成句的中文问他，为什么。彼时董思成还不觉得郑在玹对他有什么多余的想法，因为马克看起来是一个克制的弟弟！郑在玹问他喜欢弟弟吗，董思成毫不犹豫地点头说当然了。郑在玹就跟他说，我也喜欢弟弟。

辰乐吗！

你也是我弟弟。

董思成不想事不灵光的小脑瓜又想不通了，但是他能感觉出来郑在玹在占他便宜，于是从不吃亏的小董立马佯装生气，嘴巴撅得高高的，要郑在玹哄他，郑在玹早就不是最初面对他强装的冷漠和不在意了，他很懂得吃甜头，吸引了董思成特别的目光以后就用柔情战术留住人，最初对于同年生的留意到演变成独特的爱，他停留在董思成房门的脚步顿了顿，还是昀昀太可爱了。然后郑在玹梨涡就又出现了，他说好，他又说，思成，我爱你。

董思成告诉黄旭熙的版本是，他和郑在玹是先有了肉体感情才有了精神感情，可他最初对黄旭熙做出暧昧的举动的时候，还是想着郑在玹的。但实际上，他对郑在玹早在那天溜到他房间里打游戏打到半夜发生关系前，就有特殊感情了。梦梦回归期不在宿舍的弟弟给了他和他的同龄小傻瓜亲故生米煮成熟饭的机会，他觊觎了很久，在哥哥弟弟的包围下无处下手的昀昀，睁着玻璃珠似的大眼睛，对他的抚摸和亲吻一点反应也没有，嚷嚷喊喊地要打完这局游戏，生气了的郑在玹是很可怕的，当郑在玹夺了他的手机强硬地给他关机的时候他就意识到这一点了，董思成一下子就没声了，委屈巴巴地盯着郑在玹一瞬间软下来的柔情。

郑在玹拉的大网终于只剩下结尾就圆满收网了。郑在玹抬起董思成两条又长又直的腿，揉了揉没什么肉的小腿肚，架到自己肩膀上，他一点也不像新手循序的让董思成沦陷，他的初快感是同龄朋友带给他的，干净的像一张白纸一样等着郑在玹弄脏，郑在玹捏着他的手腕，要他的手贴紧自己的心脏，董思成早就知道郑在玹身材好，虽然看起来纤瘦事实上是肌肉富人，脸红红的别过去，郑在玹攥紧了他的手腕，“昀昀，我的心也跳的好快。”

他才想起来是李马克也说过这样的话，可是他没有回答，杂乱无章的心境让他回答不了，可是他面对李马克突如其来的攻势，措手不及，郑在玹却伸出另一只手放在董思成的胸口，“你的心也跳的好快。”董思成想那是爱情吗，大概是了，因为郑在玹没骗他。这么想了，董思成就乖乖的抬起腰，迎合着郑在玹的动作，进去的时候，董思成紧紧咬着下唇，又疼又紧张，郑在玹一边吻他一边哄，导致了董思成很长一段时间都记得自己第一次的那惨兮兮的样子，被游戏玩的很好的亲故当作人偶一样被抱在怀里，被揉碎，被摆弄。

六月的天已经热到不行，董思成常说自己家那边比首尔要热很多，郑在玹边打游戏边侧着耳朵听李楷灿问他，那哥你不怕热喽。董思成拢着嘴角说，还是要有空调的。李马克擦玻璃一样的笑容掩盖了郑在玹的轻笑，就如同此刻董思成低浓的喘息声掩盖了他的一声我爱你。空调遥控器被李楷灿不小心带走了，房间里又闷又热，董思成刚刚经历了大出汗，脸像是烧糊了一样，郑在玹比他好不到哪里去，但是他用残存的心智要董思成回答他的在一起。

嗯。

·

“宝宝，我的昀昀哥。”黄旭熙又开始了，从被打发去买套，他回来就是这个看起来要生气不生气的样子，董思成主动脱掉浴衣躺在他的身下，黄旭熙又沦陷地哄他，嘴上说着甜蜜的话，手却蛮横地拉开董思成并拢的双腿，他把避孕套盒子开了个口，玻璃珠似的眼珠乱转，想了想又扔到了地上。

“我要直接进去。”黄旭熙单手就能握全董思成两只手，他的手劲很大，董思成疼到发麻，桃花眼眯成一条缝不去看他，嘴巴却是很会装可怜的拉拢下来，“Lucas哥哥，我好疼啊。”黄旭熙像是听到了什么禁言，一下子停住了动作，他怂着肩膀像是在考虑什么，董思成见他不对劲还没来得及问就被强行操进去了，他的大脑像是死机了一样，只有黄旭熙的脸循环播放，他吃力地吞下弟弟的大家伙，明明又疼又爽不能思考，可安慰也罢，宽心也罢，我明天会找郑在玹说清楚的。

董思成跟郑在玹说你是一个过于偏执的人，和他在一起半年，当着哥哥弟弟地面总是一副同龄亲故兄友弟恭的状态，私下总是数着谁谁谁又抱了董思成几次，亲了董思成几次。又总拿董思成说的不要公开为借口，让他心软，做爱的场所化妆室洗手间酒店宿舍都有，他委屈巴巴的说地下恋情好难哦。

可我也好喜欢你哦。

坐在他正对面的郑在玹盯了他好久，才问，是什么变了。

董思成说大概是我不够勇敢，但是遇到旭熙让我想勇敢一次了。董思成双手紧握着咖啡杯，手指肉眼可见的在抖，郑在玹在他紧张的时候总是喜欢捂着他的胸口，然后听着他逐渐平缓的心跳慢慢也放下心来。可是这里只有他们两个人，郑在玹食指叩叩桌边，“面对我还有什么不能说的吗。”

“分手吧，我们，彻底。”

“好。”

郑在玹想他还是太顺从董思成了，恋爱是他求来的，分手也是他提出自己就答应了。在一起的时候董思成就总是说以后他去中国队了。就是异地异国异队恋，然后他又跟自己说，分手算了，文泰一总是说他脑回路清奇，总是不在点子上，然后他下一秒就说，廷祐不是要来了吗，那他要搬去和旭熙睡。

搬家的那天是黄旭熙来的，郑在玹正烦躁的拔下耳机听着隔壁黄旭熙搂着曾经说着唯一的恋人一边说着哥我帮你搬一边同来跟董思成道别的哥哥弟弟打招呼，董思成前一天就跟他说，我真的要走了，和我提分手吧，在玹，前面已经没有路了。他轻轻打开房门，看见董思成拎着箱子，中本悠太又追上来，甜腻的喊他昀昀，别忘了哥哥。董思成早就纵容了他们的亲亲抱抱，他说好。

郑在玹接了金廷祐打来的电话，问他可以来帮忙搬行李吗，他给Lucas打电话，Lucas拒绝了。郑在玹看了一眼提着行李的董思成，头上明明都是汗，还是笑着甜甜软软的，他说，好。他和作为队长的李泰容一起接金廷祐来的时候，董思成刚好在清理最后一些小杂物，郑在玹放下行李箱，眼尖的他就看见了董思成把他生日送的无线鼠标装到包装袋里，放进他随身背的小包里，郑在玹没由来的心里一酸，他唤他，昀昀。

先回头的是黄旭熙，在玹哥，嘿！廷祐！董思成收拾东西的手顿了顿，他没去理会郑在玹而是看了后面有些紧张的金廷祐，“我马上收拾好啦，等一下就好。”郑在玹才说，别扔了我送你的东西好吗。董思成没拒绝也没答应，总归是手上一直没闲下来，金廷祐看见黄旭熙也不知道哪里来的点点委屈，问他为什么不来帮我，好歹以前也是室友。

董思成一听立马放下手里的东西，若有所思地盯着这两个人。他从之前去梦队宿舍找仁俊的时候就听仁俊说能感觉出来这两个哥哥是有感情的。那时候董思成还笑黄仁俊整天啥也不干就知道搞八卦，黄仁俊就一脸骄傲说，我还知道你和在玹哥。

“旭熙你要不要留下来帮忙，我回去找锟哥……”

“不了吧，房间我还没收拾，就等哥你来了呢。”

他同金廷祐擦肩而过的时候，强挤出一个笑容，“廷祐。”他上前抱住了年轻了一岁但明显比他紧张很多的弟弟，“谢谢。”让人搞不懂在想什么。

黄旭熙冲金廷祐点了点头，忽略了那男孩眼角里的难过，跑几步追上走的很快的董思成。“哥？你好反常啊。”

反常的明明是郑在玹，他在晚上庆祝金廷祐合流127宿舍的时候，李泰容最细心的发现了他的不对劲，跨过了两三个人走到他的身边，郑在玹的酒杯空了半天了，李泰容盯着他看了几秒，又给他满上。

“你要我喝到烂醉如泥吗。”

“昀昀？”

……

“我和他在一起了。”他握紧酒杯的手突然重力拍了一下桌子。

熙熙攘攘的大厅里并没有因为这一句话产生什么影响，李泰容在郑在玹颓废的耸下身子之后，拍拍他的肩膀，“早就知道了，我们。除了廷祐。”

郑在玹一口干的魄力最后还是没能给他勇气，问出来，他要和我分手怎么办。这场短暂的恋爱就好像是一场只属于他的梦一般。他想起董思成也是拿着酒杯，却是一口不碰也不让他碰，他也从来不相信酒后乱性，但是他喝完酒就是喜欢亲董思成这一点没有错，纤细的手腕被他紧紧的抓在手里，浓郁的酒气顺着醉后红红的嘴唇飘过来，董思成怎么也推不开，躲也躲不掉，在爱情的旋涡里借着酒劲消耗力气，郑在玹醉了，醉的喊了一句昀昀，便陷入了沉睡。

董思成接了个电话，对面大概是经纪人，要他赶紧回来要回中国了，董思成几个嗯字，然后看了一眼郑在玹，“你听到了吧，到此为止吧。”他起身想离开。

“董思成。”

他便转头看郑在玹。

“我们分手吧。”

他这才想起那天晚上他半开玩笑半真心的发了那条消息，你先跟我提分手。

“好。”郑在玹想他看着董思成丝毫不掺杂其他感情的眼神，想着最后自己也算是淘汰出局了，他该给李马克送上同是失败者的道歉，并且同他关系好好的走下去。

董思成推开门，视线里却只能看见买了两杯咖啡，看到他出来了，惊喜的塞到他手里一杯，瞪着大大眼睛的黄旭熙，他笑起来还是傻傻的，董思成感到了一股强大的治愈力，他低音微抖唤他，“旭熙。”从回到中国队这个名字就不再是禁令了，从在一起这个称呼就是爱称了。

“哥只能喝我买的咖啡。这么一想我还真是容易吃醋。”

天气还没有冷到让人寒颤的时候，董思成主动放下游戏手柄，从跑到钱锟房里把正在开无厘头玩笑的黄旭熙拎出来，董思成提前穿了薄薄的羽绒服，黄旭熙老是嘲笑他太老人家了还怕冷，“跟我出去走走吧，旭熙。”他要去汉江骑自行车，带着厚厚的耳捂，戴上了毛茸茸的毛线帽，脸冻得红红的要黄旭熙载他。

他坐在自行车后座，似是无意的问前面穿着同他好像不是在一个季节的黄旭熙，“如果金廷祐在我前面，你会和他在一起吗。”黄旭熙本来安稳的骑车突然顿了一下，他停了车把人抱下来低头就想亲，董思成赶紧捂住他的嘴，“你疯了！这还在外面。”

然后黄旭熙紧紧的盯着他，手指露在外面冻得红红的，董思成摘了自己的手套用捂得热乎乎的手包住黄旭熙的大手，黄旭熙把他的手拉近了，凑在嘴边亲了一下，“思成要喝咖啡吗。”

董思成握紧了手中的冰美式，日光渐渐变强的时候，他手中咖啡的冰也化的差不多了，“那你的咖啡也只能买给我，我也很容易吃醋的。”

END


End file.
